Fatal Attractions::
by Angels INC
Summary: Love wealth and friends.She had it all . And an un expected accident occurs, and changes everything. A new love blooms and problems arise. who will she choose and what is it's outcome? R&R Please !!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: Tia(formally known as Kristen) I/We do not own CCS Clamp does alight   
  
Angel: Warning, i may have edidted this fic, but it doesn't mean it will have perfect grammer. So please, don't assume it'll be a perfect non grammical error fic. everyone makes mistakes!  
  
Tia: well, have fun reading!!! BTW they're all 16  
~* _thys means Lyrics._  
  


**__**

~*~..:: Attractions* ::..~*~  
Chapter one: Another usual day in Tomeoda.

  
A girl with long honey brown hair walked the streets of Japan with her friends. It was after midnight, and you would think girls like them would be at home watching T.V, talking on the phone, or maybe even sleeping; but no, they were on their way to a club. A club that had a very good reputation and it's about where every 18 years old and up from Tomeoda was at every Thursday Night. The Club they were headed at was called Fever, and every Thursday night was "Seduction" Night.  
  
"Hey Sakura are you sure we can get in with fake IDs?" asked a girl with long brown hair   
  
"Oh Naoko, I am totally sure. Besides your with me!"she replied   
  
"Thats what I'm afraid of" Naoko mumbled under her breath hoping that Sakura hadn't heard her but unfortunately she did.   
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?!" Sakura asked wondering why the hell her friend would say such a thing "Oh, nothing forget I ever said anything"   
  
  
"I.D please"asked the bouncer while looking at 6 good looking girls very suspiciously.   
  
"Here ya go" she said handing it to him looking total innocent. "Is there anything wrong??" Sakura asked looking at the bouncer's suspicious look and getting a little nervous.   
  
"No, go right in." He responded as he gave the I.D back her and pointed to the door.   
  
After a few minutes later they all finally got inside the club. Dance music was blaring out of the huge speakers in each corner. There were alot of people dancing,drinking,and people making out. 

__

  
**~*Go Shorty, it's Beyoncé,  
We gon' party like it's your birthday  
We gettin' naughty like it's your birthday  
So put your drink up in the air if you feel sexy**

  
  
"So who wants to go find a table with me?" Tomoyo yelled trying to over power the music "What?!?!" Mei Lin yelled back trying to hear what she had said and started singing the lyrics of In The Club (Remix) by Beyonce.   


**__**

~*I'm the chick with the hot shit, Manolo Blahnik  
Jimmy Chu kicks, killin' it, who you with  
Me and my girls at the party with the diamonds and ice  
I'm that classy mami with the Marilyn Monroe body

  
  
"I said,**DO YOU WANNA FIND A TABLE WITH ME?!!?**"Tomoyo said repeating what she had just said "OK!" Mei Lin yelled back, finally hearing what she had just said.   
  
"Hey Sak, we're just going to find a table, ok!" Mei lin yelled as she and Tomoyo went off in the crowd and disapeared   
  
"So... who wants to go dancing?" said a very egger Rika who was checking out some of the guys at the dance floor.   


**__**

~*I'm that fly chick 5'6 Marc Jacob mini  
Ghetto fabulous, glamorous, it's effortless  
Make up light, we with my pastel Louis  
Designer scarf, work of art, rockin' vintage Gucci

  
"I do!!" Chiharu exclaimed excitedly. "Ok, lets go!!" Rika replied as she dragged her friend to the dance floor.  
  
"Ok, it's just the 2 of us now. Wanna get drinks?''   
" Ya sure" Naoko replied rather worridely. "Chill Out Nao, you're gonna be home in time."   
  
"I'm Tryin' " Naoko said as she followed Sakura heading towards the Bar.  


**__**

~*You can find me in the club sippin' on some Bud  
Daddy, I got what you need, you a sexy little thug  
Don't wanna be your girl, I ain't lookin' for no love  
So come give me a hug, you sexy little thug

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Dance Floor~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Hey Rika this is so much fun!" Chiharu yelled as she danced moving her hips to the rthym of Jasmine's Makes me Go Mmm... song.   


**__**

~*Now I know how love can really be  
In my life there's only you and me  
Every time I see you I get weak  
Every time you touch me I feel the heat  
Wanna be with you  
Yes it's true  
  
It makes me go mmm  
Na na na na na na  
I'm moving my body to you  
Na na na na na na  
It makes me go mmm  
Na na na na na na  
Making my dreams coming true  
Na na na na na na  
Makes me go mmm  


"Yea, too bad we don't have guys to grind with." She replied as the girls danced away. "Is that all you think about?!?!?"   
  
"Tch.......yea" Rika said grinning foolishly. As the girls were dancing, a man all of a sudden came up to them and said "Hey ladies, want some of my pimp juice?" the man asked. He had brown hair and dark drown eyes and boy was he drunk   
"I don't think so." Chiharu answered disgusted   
  
"Ah.......come on, it's good for your taste buds" the man said coming closer but was quickly stopped when Rika stepped in   
  
"**Listen, budz, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, all i know is that you are a very lame and sad man for only wanting us to lay you! Look at you, you disgusting pig! You're like some drunk on the streets asking young girls to lay you. You might as well just stay on the streets and hold up a sign saying 1 cent because that's what you're worth in my opinion. Now, get outta ma fuckin' way!**" She yelled at him very disappointed on how guys could be this day. As both girls left, the man was speechless, he just got told by some 19 years old girl. hahah........they're not 19 remember that!   
  
"Oh and one more thing, I would bet you anything that it wouldn't taste as good" Chiharu said as a matter of factly as she and Rika walked away.  
  
" Man, can you believe that guy?!?" Rika said taking one last glare at the man. " I know, pimp juice? Give me a break! That's like disgracing Nelly's song!" Chiharu said as the 2 went off to find their friends.  
  
It didn't take them long to find them because they were near the dance floor "So, how was dancing?" Asked a curious Tomoyo seeing furry in her friends' eyes. As the girls sat down, Sakura handed them a drink ."Here you go." "Thanks um.......dancing well it was good, I mean, right before a man came up to us and asked if we wanted some of his pimp juice" Rika said as she looked up but only to be greeted with vodka spat at her face (cept for Chiharu who didn't spit)   
  
"**HECK! WAS THAT FOR?!?!?**" Rika said getting all pissed. "Sorry girl, that was just to funny not to laugh at." Mei Lin said giving her a napkin to wipe herself. "Laugh out a lung why don't you." Rika said as she cleaned herself up. After the girls had their fun on dancing, drinking, and checking out guys, they decided to call it a night. "I'll call Tomoyo's' limo"Sakura said as she went through her bag and took out her cell phone and dialed the number. After a few minutes the limo finally came. The first person to be dropped off was Rika, then Chiharu ,and then Naoko. Then it was just the 3 of them Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Sakura.  
  
As they were on their way to drop off Sakura, it was very silent for once; That is until Sakura spoke up.   
  
"So Mei Lin do you think you'll ever have a boyfriend?" "Oh, come on......you would think a girl like me would not get one?'' MeiLin asked shocked.   
  
"Yea, I thought you'd say that." Sakura answered not catching the shock in Mei Lin's voice. Both the girls laughed and once again it became silent. "So Tomoyo how bout you what kind of........." but Sakura was cut off by the snoring of their dear friend.  
  
"Wow! Guess she really got tired from all that dancing." Mei lin pointed out looking at her friend that was sleeping peacefully   
  
"Well here's my stop." Sakura said as she got out of the limo. "Well, see ya at school Mei Lin. And wish me luck. haha......"she said as she closed the door behind her and headed for the door.  
  
As Sakura was about to reach for the doorknob she came face to face with a very pissed off Touya.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" he spat angrily. "Do you have any idea what time it is, you could of gotten hurt! And you know your not suppose to be out in a school night and........" but was cut off when Sakura said "I was out with my friends and nothing happened to me ok! Even if something did happen, I would have made the right dession. I'm not a little girl anymore you should know that! Just face it TOUYA I'm not the little girl you used to boss around!" "Well that's not the point! I though I could trust you" Touya challenged.  
  
"**YOU CAN TRUST ME, YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I'M NOT AS INNOCENT AS YOU THINK I AM. ALSO THE FACT THAT I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE!!!!**" Sakura hollered back at her raging brother.   
Suddenly, a figure behind Touya spoke up.  
  
"Please both of you stop this fight right now" and by now the 2 have stopped fighting " I'm sorry Nakuru I didn't mean to startle you like that" Sakura said as she apologized to her future sister-in-law(ya Touya's engaged).   
  
"Please Nakuru, I would really like you to not get in the middle of this fight that me and my sister are having I can handle it" Touya said looking at his fiance   
  
" but....." Nakuru I said i can handle it ok" by now Touya was raging even yelling at his own fiancée.   
  
"I'm in no need for this tonight Touya, so i better be going, we'll talk tomorrow when you have calmed down....." she said as she got her coat and her car keys " and you Sakura get some sleep" and with that she left.  
  
"Well I 'm going to bed now excuse me I have class in the morning" Sakura said pushing her way trough to get to her bedroom.   
  
By the time Touya had cooled down, it was already around 3 am. Before heading to bed he went to check on his sister who was already sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her, looking so peaceful. He knew she ment well, but was just running away from so many things in her life.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The next day was just another ordinary day, she got ready for school, ate breakfast, and left for school. It didn't take Sakura to drive to her school very long since it was only a 10 minute drive from her house to the school.   
  
When she got there, Sakura parked her car at the normal parking spot and left to go to class. It seemed like the day was longer then ever and when the final bell rang she was relived that it was over.   
  
  
The end of the day was as usual. Sakura went to her locker and got all of her books, got her coat and keys and headed for the door. " Sakura!" someone had yelled her name from down the hall way and saw Tomoyo and Mei Lin running up to her "  
  
Hey guys" Sakura said looking at the girls who were trying to catch their breath. "So, Sakura do you wanna go to the mall?" Tomoyo said as she finally catching her breath.   
  
"Um.........ya sure but only for awhile ok? I don't think I can stand another one of Touya's speeches." Sakura said while putting on her coat and sighing "Is it just the 3 of us?" Sakura asked wondering where the other 3 have gone. "Yea, just us Chiharu, Rika and Naoko had plans." Tomoyo said unknowingly answering Sakura's question.   
  
"Just the 3 of us...........OH NO!!" Mei Lin said rembering what she was suppose to do today. " What?!?'' Tomoyo and Sakura asked looking at their friend. "I totally for got I have to go to the airport.......and I gotta go I'm late! Sorry guys maybe next time bye!" Mei Lin yelled while running off as she waved bye to her friends.  
  
"Whoa......what was that about?!?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura " I have no idea but why do you think she had to go to the airport?" Sakura wondered as the 2 went out the door and headed for the mall.

  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~

  
A/N:   
  
Tia (formally known as Kristen)- Sorry guys have to stop there. Hopefully ya'll liked it. I had to take off Mesmerized because I lost interest in it.   
  
Angel: yea, after making me type out the whole frickin' thing!!!!! You know, she's just too much!  
  
Tia: hahah...... anywayz y did Mei Lin ditched the mall? why did she have to go to the air port? Oh well guess you'll have to wait.lol. N e ways right now i curently working on Ch.2 and i hope you will like it!  
  
Angel: Oh great! Another editing session! i swear they all wanna kill me!!!!   
  
Lea (formally known as Melissa): you offered !  
  
Angel: arg..........now y did u have to pop up!!!! you alwayz come in a bad time  
  
Lea: haha.. w/e budz, u brought dis upon ur self  
  
Angel: Bi......  
  
Mya: cut her some slack!!!!  
  
Emerald: aw........but itz fun watching her suffer!  
  
Kiko: lol. yea  
  
Rhoina (new commer of the group): lol. Angel, i'd usually b on ur side, but sis, it's true. It's fun watching you suffer!  
  
Mya: y am i the only one on her side????  
  
Lea: i dunno, y are you on her side?  
  
Angel: you guys are so mean to me!!!!!! thatz it! i aint editin' no more of ur fics.  
  
Mya/Lea/Rhiona/Kiko/Emerald and Tea: *sweatdrops* as they watch Angel leave the room.   
  
Emerald: she seems to b doing that often dont u think?  
Lea: hah..... she'll end up editin' ne wayz  
Kiko and Mya: you ppl are WEIRD!!!  
  
Tia: er..........dun mind dem. N E ways dun't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE~!!!!!!!!  
  
oh n BTW we don't own ne of the songs that wus put in here. Makes me Go Mmm is by Jazmine. it's awesome btw. And Beyonce's Remix for In Da Club. The original In Da Club wus by 50 Cent.^_~


End file.
